Haze
by KaorI-TaN
Summary: Un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Uminari. Una tragedia introdujo una chica en la vida de dos gemelas. AU. Nanoha, Fate y Alicia.


**Haze**

Por Kaori-Tan

Era un cálido día en Uminari. Aún quedaban vestigios de invierno en las mañanas pero poco a poco la primavera matizaba las calles con sus alegres flores. Sentada en el corredor observaba tranquilamente cómo los rayos del sol se colaban por el árbol de cerezo, dándole un aire etéreo a las primeras sakuras que tímidamente se asomaban por las ramas. Podría quedarme todo el día cautivada por la belleza del cambio de estación desde la comodidad de mi casa, pero mi hermana tenía otros planes.

Un día perfecto para salir de compras, ir al cine, nadar en el parque acuático y otras mil actividades propias de jóvenes a mi edad. Para ser más específica, todas las cosas que mi hermana ha planeado hacer con sus amigos mientras que en cualquier descuido yo aprovecharía la oportunidad para escapar. No lo tomen a mal, adoro a mi hermana, solo que tenemos conceptos diferentes en respecto a diversión.

"Fate, existen más colores en el mundo aparte del negro y todas sus tonalidades hacia el gris" Escuché la voz alarmada de mi hermana al notar mi preferencia al vestir. En un día cualquiera no se molestaría siquiera en iniciar un argumento que años atrás nuestra madre Lindy se había resignado a perder. Hoy era diferente, Alicia llevaba semanas planeando este sábado y nada, ni nadie, lo arruinarían. Al fin y al cabo era el inicio de nuestras vacaciones de primavera y como era de costumbre mi hermana tenía todo planeado, literalmente todo. Desde qué hora salir de casa, que ruta tomaríamos y tres alternas por si algo pasaba, el tiempo exacto que nos tomaría cada actividad, las comidas… y me avergüenza reconocer esto, hasta los momentos apropiados para usar el sanitario. Quiero a mi hermana, pero es un poco controladora. No niego que es la persona ideal para coordinar toda clase de eventos y la mejor preparada para reaccionar en cualquier situación inesperada, pero es algo sofocante para un espíritu libre como yo.

A pesar de ser gemelas somos cómo el día y la noche. Alicia nació dos minutos antes de mí, posicionándola como la mayor. Nuestra altura cuenta una historia diferente y de alguna forma eso la irritaba. Supongo que eran cosas de la niñez. Alicia es mi mejor amiga, cómplice y confidente. Tenemos puntos de vista opuestos, pero sabemos que siempre contamos la una con la otra. Mi hermana es querida por su cálida personalidad, es alegre y honesta. Es imposible no contagiarse en su empeño en dar lo mejor de sí en cada cosa que hace y se nota en los impecables resultados como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Aunque lo que más admiro de mi hermana es cómo derrama su alma tocando el piano. Las interpretaciones musicales de Alicia son fuera de este mundo, lleva a los oyentes a otra dimensión. Mi madre y yo le hemos insistido que persiga su talento musical. A lo que ella solo nos dice que su vocación es hacer de Uminari la ciudad más segura de Japón por medio de la justicia. Con lo terca que es, muy seguramente seguiría los pasos de nuestra madre Lindy.

"Por lo menos lava tus manos. No queremos que la imagen de la imbatible capitana Fate-chan del club de kendo quede arruinada por" levanto mis dedos prácticamente negros, mofándose "esto".

La miré extrañada y sonreí. "Alicia, exageras. Solo es un poco de carboncillo. Ya me las lavo antes de salir" Me dirigí al lavabo y aproveché para refrescar mi cara. Inevitablemente mi mirada se desvió a esa pequeña marca en mi rostro. Somos gemelas pero no idénticas. De camino al jardín encontré a mi hermana hojeando mi libreta.

"¿Alguno que te guste?" A lo que mi hermana levantó la ceja y continuó observándolos.

"La pregunta sobra. Sabes muy bien que todos. Sigo sin entender porque no muestras tus dibujos, son magníficos Fate-chan" Me recriminó al tiempo que sus yemas recorrían los trazos del árbol de cerezo plasmado en el papel. "Me encantaría tener la décima parte de talento que tienes. Mis dibujos no pasan de ser…"

"Arte abstracto" Interrumpí y las dos empezamos a reír.

"Fate eres un caso perdido, pero no te preocupes hermana, que para eso me tienes a mí. Te prometo lograré que tu arte sea conocido en todos los rincones del mundo. Y no olvides que vamos 50/50 en ganancias. Ya sabes, gastos de representación y ser tu inspiración todos estos años. Al fin y al cabo este bello rostro" Acto seguido acomodó sus manos debajo de la barbilla y me guiñó el ojo coquetamente "no lo encuentras en cualquier lado" La última parte le salió más como un resoplido, porque no llevaba ni cinco segundos seria cuando estalló en risa.

Me dolía el estómago de reír. Seremos blanco y negro pero siempre encontrábamos el divertido gris en medio.

"Alicia no quisiera arruinar tu diversión pero falta un cuarto para las dos" El rostro de mi hermana empezó a contorsionarse y de su buen humor no quedó ni la sombra. "¿A qué horas quedamos con el grupo?" Me demoré más en terminar la frase que mi hermana tomarme por la muñeca y jalarme a toda carrera. Alicia no soporta llegar tarde a ninguna cita, en general le es imposible faltar a su palabra. Cuando hace una promesa nunca la rompe, excepto… no viene al caso, tenemos prisa.

"Fate Testarrosa, si llegamos más tarde de las dos en punto a la estación del tren, para las dos y un minuto de hoy toda la escuela se enterara del curvilíneo secreto que la implacable capitana del club de Kendo esconde debajo de tanta ropa lúgubre" Amenazó mientras saltaba de aquí para allá tirando cosas a su hoyo negro, alias bolso. Esta vez fui yo la que rápidamente tomé las llaves de la casa y prácticamente arrastré a mi hermana hasta la puerta. Y allí al abrirla, en la entrada de mi propia casa unos ojos azules me congelaron en mi lugar.

Fueron segundos pero parecieron horas. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, y me lancé a sujetar la figura que en cámara lenta se desplomaba en la entrada de mi casa. Llegué justo antes que se golpeara con el pavimento y caímos juntas. Sus facciones y ropas estaban cubiertas de hollín. Su larga y cobriza cabellera la envolvía. Sus ojos se apagaron y mi boca saboreaba la angustia. ¿Quién eres hermoso misterio?

Notas de Autor:

MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Este fic nació de un sueño a media noche. Me despertó y no me dejo seguir durmiendo hasta que lo transcribiera. A medida que pasó el tiempo le fui agregando aquí y allá dándole más forma. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de asomarse y observar las locuras que produce mi mente. Deseo de corazón que continúen conmigo en este viaje.

Gracias a mis pacientes betas por hacer milagros con mis letras. Realmente son lo mejor.

Kaori-Tan


End file.
